


В автобусе

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e15 House's Head, Episode: s04e16 Wilson's Heart, Gen, ангст, сцена в автобусе
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Она сказала ему выйти из автобуса, но, если честно, когда Хаус слушал, что ему говорят? [Концовка сезона 4].
Relationships: Грегори Хаус/Эмбер Волакис, Эмбер Волакис/Джеймс Уилсон
Kudos: 1





	В автобусе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Bus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877068) by [Paint Me a Symphony (youngerdrgrey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/Paint%20Me%20a%20Symphony). 



— Что тебе ещё?  
  
— Можно я останусь здесь?  
  
— Вон отсюда.  
  
— Не могу.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что здесь я не чувствую боли. Я не хочу, чтобы было больно. Пусть так и останется. Я не хочу быть убогим калекой. И не хочу, чтобы он ненавидел меня…  
  
— Ну, знаешь ли, нельзя получить всё, что хочешь…  
  
Пауза.  
  
— Хаус, что ты делаешь? Немедленно выйди отсюда!  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Не сейчас. Я…  
  
— Слушай, не будь тряпкой! Да, тебя теперь все осуждают. Да, тебе будет больно. Я понимаю. Как-нибудь переживи это! Уйди из автобуса!  
  
— Я… не в том дело… Скажи, ты… и я… сейчас в одной из тех галлюцинаций, в которые я хотел вернуться?  
  
— По-моему, ясно, что не в реальности!  
  
— Я хочу сказать — всё это происходит у меня в голове или правда есть какой-то высший божественный мир?  
  
— А ты попробуй мне что-нибудь солгать.  
  
— Хм… Этот наряд тебя очень стройнит.  
  
— Ха-ха. Видишь, моё сознание существует отдельно от твоего.  
  
— Ага. Хорошо.  
  
— Хорошо?  
  
— Да что ты всё переспрашиваешь?  
  
— Я жду, когда тебе надоест и ты уйдёшь отсюда!  
  
— У меня к тебе один вопрос. Он мучает меня с тех пор, как я всё про тебя понял…  
  
— Ну и..?  
  
— Скажи, ты ведь не любила Уилсона?  
  
— Ну-у… меня, конечно, раздражало, что он якшается с тобой…  
  
— Ладно, давай так: тебе нравился кто-то на работе, кроме Уилсона?  
  
— Ну, я думаю, Кэмерон — очень неплохой человек, и еще было интересно работать с…  
  
— Ради Бога, Эмбер, скажи, ты любила меня?!  
  
Пауза.  
  
— А?  
  
— Я задал вопрос. Тебе.  
  
— Тебя?.. А ты представляешь, какая это была бы гремучая смесь, ты и я?  
  
— Что это значит: да или нет?  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— То есть это значит…  
  
— Это значит, что ты наконец послушаешься меня и покинешь этот проклятый автобус.  
  
— Я не уйду, пока не услышу ответ.  
  
— Зачем он тебе? Я же мертва.  
  
— Смерть — это не диагноз.  
  
— Да, помню, ты мне как-то это говорил.  
  
— Однако я хочу понять, почему это произошло… Почему ты мне не скажешь?  
  
— Я была простужена. Приняла лекарство. Амантадин в крови…  
  
— Мне не нужны причины твоей смерти! Я хочу знать, почему ты приехала за мной в тот день! Почему вытащила меня из бара? Почему поехала со мной в автобусе? Почему ты так и не попыталась соблазнить меня?  
  
— Соблазнить?  
  
— Я в этой галлюцинации немного сбиваюсь, да. Мысли путаются. Объясни мне всё, Стерва. То есть… кроме последнего.  
  
— Это почему же?

— Что «почему»!  
  
— Почему я должна тебе что-то объяснять, если ты всё равно не уходишь отсюда?  
  
— Я уйду, если скажешь мне правду.  
  
— Не о чем говорить. Все это глупости.  
  
— Весь этот разговор глупый с самого начала.  
  
— Тогда зачем его вести?  
  
— Потому что ты не отвечаешь мне на вопрос.  
  
— Это совершенно глупый, идиотский, неуместный вопрос, и он ничем тебе не поможет, когда ты снова очнешься на больничной койке, а мой любимый мужчина будет вынимать тебе мозги.  
  
— Ну-ка хватит притворяться! Твой любимый мужчина — вот он, перед тобой. Задаёт вопросы…  
  
— Хаус, уйди отсюда, пожалуйста…  
  
— А почему, собственно, ты меня гонишь? Я что, мешаю тебе? Нарушаю твой вечный покой?  
  
— В целом — да.  
  
— Тогда ответь мне, и я уйду. Можешь не торопиться, я подожду. У нас ведь куча времени. Тебе спешить некуда, а я… Даже если это урежет кусок моей жизни, кому она нужна? Зато сможем поговорить подольше.  
  
Пауза.  
  
— Хорошо. Я не любила тебя.  
  
— Не любила?  
  
— Ну и кто теперь переспрашивает?  
  
Пауза.  
  
— Ну всё. Тебе пора уходить.  
  
— Ты сказала неправду.  
  
— Правду.  
  
— А чем это можно доказать? Разве здесь нельзя лгать друг другу?  
  
— Хороший вопрос. Здесь нет смысла лгать и притворяться, потому что от этого никому не станет ни лучше, ни хуже. Да и вообще, почему ты думаешь, что я унесла в могилу какую-то тайну? Что между нами что-то осталось недоговоренным?  
  
— Ну как же… Вот если бы я умирал, я бы окружил себя ореолом святости. Сказал бы, что для меня нет ничего дороже моей работы и я всех прощаю. Я бы ушёл из жизни этаким ангелом, врачом-героем, светлою личностью. Над моей могилой рыдали бы толпы девчонок-поклонниц. Наверняка и ты на смертном одре прикинулась святошей. Что ты там прошептала Уилсону в последние минуты?  
  
— С чего ты решил, что я…  
  
— Эмбер!  
  
— Я сказала: «Перед смертью всегда хочется прожить ещё хоть пару минут».  
  
— Поэтично. Нет, наверное, патетично. И вряд ли ему от этого стало легче. Конечно, умирая, ты держалась самоотверженно, но, признайся, на самом деле ты в эти минуты ненавидела меня? Небось страстно желала, чтобы я был на твоём месте, чтобы это я лежал при смерти, а Джимми, рыдая, склонялся надо мной…  
  
— Я этого не хотела.  
  
— Да брось, конечно, хотела! Кто бы этого не хотел на твоем месте?  
  
— Я не хотела! Я вовсе не хотела тебе мстить! Мне и в голову не пришло вспоминать о тебе в тот момент! Ты сам возвел себя на воображаемый пьедестал, ты уверен, что не выходишь из головы у окружающих, но никогда не задумываешься, а почему, собственно, они должны постоянно о тебе думать? Думаешь, ты такой резкий, такой дерзкий, режешь правду-матку, всех отталкиваешь — сложная натура! В глубине души тебя тянет к людям, но люди для тебя — лишь загадки, вроде твоих диагнозов. Тебе нравится разгадывать их, а когда они тебе больше не нужны, ты от них избавляешься, и эта дурная игра тянется уже много-много лет. И конечно же, тебе совсем не нужен был в команде еще один такой же подонок или стерва вроде тебя. И это ты все время думал обо мне, а не наоборот! Это тебе наши отношения с Джеймсом встали поперёк пути. Это ты стремился разбить их. И в тот проклятый день ты ушел с работы и набрался в баре именно поэтому. Ты оплакивал потерю лучшего друга… Что ж, теперь он — весь твой! Ты добился своего! Пользуйся, скотина… Возвращайся теперь утешать его! Сделай всё, чтобы он забыл своё горе, прояви наконец великодушие! После всего, что он для тебя сделал, сам хоть раз в жизни позаботься о нём!  
А теперь всё, всё, Хаус, пожалуйста, уходи.  
  
— Хорошо. Я уйду… Нет, подожди. Только одна вещь. Я хотел еще…  
  
— Что?  
  
Долгая пауза.  
  
— Прощай, Эмбер.  
  
— Прощай, Хаус.  
  
Пауза.  
  
— Хаус!  
  
Пауза.  
  
— Может быть, я… сказала неправду.  
  
— Я тоже солгал.  
  
— Когда?  
  
— Когда сказал, что здесь не чувствуешь боли.  
  
Пауза.  
  
— Боль, она… всегда. Везде.  
  
— Ничего не поделаешь. Прости.  
  
— Да, ничего не поделать…


End file.
